This specification relates to magnetic distributed mode actuators (magnetic DMAs) and distributed mode loudspeakers (DMLs) that feature magnetic DMAs.
Many conventional loudspeakers produce sound by inducing piston-like motion in a diaphragm. Panel audio loudspeakers, such as distributed mode loudspeakers (DMLs), in contrast, operate by inducing uniformly distributed vibrational modes in a panel through an electro-acoustic actuator. Typically, the actuators are electromagnetic or piezoelectric actuators.